Decorative light strings have been widely used both indoors and outdoors. The light strings comprise electrical wires on which a plurality of bulb sockets or bulb stands are arranged. Each of the bulb sockets is capable of receiving and holding a standard light bulb thereon.
When used outdoors, the light strings are subject to bad weather conditions, such as raining or snowing, which causes water accumulation inside the sockets and thus may result in short-circuiting. An example of the conventional light bulb socket is shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, which is designated generally at 2, comprising a container-like body 20 inside which a central contact and a side contact (both not shown) are provided to establish electrical connection with the tip contact and ring contact of a bulb 1 that is mounted in the socket body 20.
Two electric wires 3 extend through the socket body 20 via side openings 21 on the socket body 20 to electrically connect to the central and side contacts of the socket 2. When the bulb 1 is mounted into the socket 2, the tip contact and ring contact of the bulb 1 are engaged by the central contact and side contact of the socket 2 that are in electrical connection with the wires 3, electricity is supplied from the wires 3 to the bulb 1 via the contacts so as to light the bulb 1.
The conventional bulb socket 20 comprises an open end to receive the bulb 1 therein so that when the bulb socket 20 is used outdoors, water may be deposited therein due to for example rain, which as discussed above may cause short-circuiting.
Thus, it is desired to improve the conventional bulb socket to avoid the accumulation of water inside the socket and thus substantially reduce and even eliminate the potential short-circuiting.